Tigress of the Kaos
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: There's another one?! Dedicated to Starath and the person that inspired me to write in the first place; Lady Dementia


Disclaimer: I don't own BW, and I actually only own one Kaos Kitty, but the other two owners say I'm still allowed to use them.   
I'd like to say a few things before I start the fic. First, I'd like to give the credit of Tigress to my friend (and Beast Wars sister) Starath. You're the first person I'm dedicating this fic to. Second, I want to also dedicate this fic to one of the best authors around and the person who inspired me to write these fics in the first place, Lady Dementia. The Realm, and the entire Internet, just isn't the same without you. Fics or no fics.   
After several attempts of uploading this story, I'd like to make a comment out of stress: I thought the page said html documents were accepted! Instead all the html is messed up so I have to go remove all of it before I can add the story.   
I am a little more than cheesed today because of one too many exams. ff.net, I *did not* need to find out html code doesn't work here. Now, on to the fanfiction.  
  
"Tigress of the Kaos"   
By Nurannoniel The Insane Mutant Elf   
  
Once again the "Annoying Strategy" was underway. Lian and Rhinox were  
locked into yet another battle.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"   
"No."  
"Forget it Lian, they know better than to let us in this time."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"   
"No."  
"Lian, the annoy strategy is only annoying your sister this time. Obviously Rhinox has a lot more patience than out other victims."   
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"   
"No."  
"Slag."  
  
"Hey dat's not da right line!" Rattrap cut in over the comm. After a full hour of the "Annoy Strategy" that the youngest of the Kaos Kitty Sisters, Lian, was so good at, someone was finally able to break the pattern. Inside, Optimus hit a button on a stopwatch.   
"Congratulations, Rhinox. That's a new record."  
"Thanks, but you build up an immunity listening to Rattrap and Dinobot every day." The rhino replied, shutting of the comm. system to annoy the sisters.   
"Remind me to listen to them more often, then." Optimus put the stopwatch away. Rattrap grumbled in the background. Through the window behind them, Kit and Lian began jumping up and down as if on a trampoline. They both had "we're on a sugar high today" looks on their faces as they bounced in and out of view. "Have the scanners picked up any new stasis pods, Cheetor?"  
Cheetor awoke with a start. "No, not yet." He relaxed. He'd been on monitor duty since the Annoy Stratagy battle started early that morning and had finally fallen asleep listening to it.  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
  
"Let me rephrase that. No stasis pods, just another ship."   
"Okay." Optimus, Rattrap and Rhinox began to walk off in different directions.   
"Um, Optimus?"  
"Yes?"  
Shouldn't we go after it, just to make sure everyone inside is okay?"   
"Hmmmm..." Optimus turned around and thought. "I guess we should. But if it's another Kaos Kitty..."  
"Luckily there _are_ only two." Rhinox reminded.   
More like unlucky there are two. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Outside, Lian landed on the ground and watched the Maximals leave to help the ship. She turned to her sister. "Kit, did you see the signature of the ship on their scanners?"   
"No," she yawned. "Why does it matter? More people to torture, who cares who they are?"  
"No, not more people to torture, more help to torture!"  
"You don't mean...?"  
"C'mon!" Lian darted off after the Maximals, Kit close behind her.   
  
***  
  
The ship landed gracefully compared to the last three to find their way to the planet. For a short time, everything lay quiet. But, knowing the neighbors, that didn't last long.   
First to reach the ship were the Predacons. Now afraid of visitors (because of the arrival of Kit and Lian), they began to shoot and planned on not asking questions later. Next came the Maximals. In blind faith that the ship didn't have any more Kaos Kitties or aliens intent on destroying them, they began to shoot at the Predacons. Last came the two Kaos Kitty Sisters. They knocked everyone over in an attempt to get to the ship first.   
"What da...?" Rattrap shook his head as he sat up from the pile of Transformers.  
"TIGRESS!!!" the sisters shouted.   
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Megatron saw the cat-like 'bot stepping out of the ship.   
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone else caught on.   
"Kit! Lian! So this is where you two were hiding!" The tiger-bot hopped out of the ship. The Predacons and most of the Maximals fainted. Optimus, who remained standing but speechless, tried to talk.   
Lain didn't notice that all but one of her audience was offline on the ground twitching.   
"Hey everyone! Come meet our sister Tigress! Tigress these are the Maximals and Predacons we've been telling you about they're fun to play with but the rat isn't good to eat Barney is fun to play with too he likes to make holes in the wall and the ant calls him "queen" all the time and..." Lain kept going, but by this point Optimus was on the ground twitching as well.   
  
Tigress blinked and looked at all the bots on the ground. Lain stopped, still not needing to catch her breath. "Fun to play with... not to eat? Aw, okay."   
  
***  
  
By the time everyone came out of shock, Tigress' ship was gone. All hopping the new sister was an imaginary result of too much stress between the two factions; Optimus and Megatron decided they all needed a break. Rattrap pulled out a deck of cards, and Terrorsaur brought out a dartboard. Rattrap began to deal the cards to the group that surrounded him, and Terrorsaur's group began to throw darts. The cards stuck to everyone's hands. The darts flew in all directions. The sisters had struck again.   
  
This time they were mad. If two sisters weren't bad enough, now there was a third. Primus knew how bad _she_ was. When the Maximals and Predacons arrived at the Lair where Tigress' ship was now also parked, they found the sisters laughing and talking in the shade. They fell into several traps before they reached the three.   
"Now listen here, yesss," Megatron grabbed Tigress and held her up to his face. Something rolled away from Tigress as she was lifted, but Kit grabbed whatever it was before anyone could see. "We have had enough of you and your sisters terrorizing us. Stop at once!" He abruptly dropped her.   
"But _I_ haven't done anything yet!" the new arrival sweetly defended herself.  
That doesn't matter." Optimus cut in. "We know the reputation that you and your sisters -"  
"AAACHOOO!" Megatron flew backwards.  
"--have and we --"  
"AAACHOO!" Terrorsaur went flying after Megatron.  
"-came to put a stop -"  
"AAACHOOO!" Rhinox followed the two Predacons.  
" - to it once and for all!"  
"AAA -"  
"AAA -"  
"AAA -"  
"AAA -"  
"AAA -"  
"AAA -"  
"AAA -"  
"CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The remaining Predacons and Maximals sneezed all at once. When the dust finally cleared, all the Predacons and Maximals were one hundred meters away embedded into the cliff, the sisters were peeling themselves off of the Lair, and Optimus was standing where he was last seen, red optics blinking in confusion.   
"Well, then, we'll just come back tomorrow if that's alright with you three."  
  
Silence.  
  
"AAACHOOO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Several weeks had passed since the arrival of Tigress of the Kaos Kitty Sisters. As far as the Maximals and Predacons could tell, the only reason she was a Kaos Kitty was because of relation, not because of reputation. Although several events could not be explained (either the other sisters were within sight or obviously absent altogether,) such as the sneezing powder found on the first day, the holes in the floor of the Axalon, the fake webs appearing in the Darkside that were trapping even the spiders themselves, and the spooky music playing in the middle of the night at both bases. Property of the Maximals and Predacons alike disappeared then reappeared in Terrorsaur's quarters. Although the blue and orange frying pans could not be explained, it was later proved by the sisters that Terrorsaur was really the thief. He suffered many hours of pranks for that...  
  
Life slowly began to return to normal, The war continued, the sisters played pranks, the aliens were annoying, and so on. Pretty normal. That is, until the sisters decided to celebrate a holiday called "Halloween"...  
  
Stay tuned for the "Kaos Kitty Halloween" party special! Coming this October 31, 2002. 


End file.
